Concoction?
by Anisa Phantomhive
Summary: Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Ron dan Hermione menemukan sebuah ramuan yang bisa membuat Harry mencintai Draco dan bisa membuat Harry mengandung. Mereka membuat ramuan itu untuk membantu Draco. Berhasilkah? atau... pada akhirnya Harry membenci atau mencintai Draco? /M-preg/OOC/alur cepat/ boyxboy!


**~##~**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Concoction? © Anisa Phantomhive**

**Warning : OOC, M-preg, Fluff gagal, Lime dikit, Slash,**

**Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain**

**Pair : Draco x Harry Slight Blaise x Theo, Ron x Hermione and e.t.c**

**Rating : T+( belum bisa buat M)**

**Genre : Romance,Hurt ****Comfort**** (?)**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**.**

**Concoction?**

**~##~**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter. Nama seorang anak lelaki yang mungkin sangat berpengaruh di dunia sihir. Semua orang selalu membicarakannya. Ia selalu menjadi sorotan semua orang di dunia sihir. Sejak hari dimana Harry mengalahkan pangeran kegelapan—Voldermort—Tak terkecuali, Draco Malfoy. Draco juga mulai membicarakan Harry Potter. Bukan—bukan karena Draco menggunjingnya yang aneh-aneh. Tetapi… karena Draco menyuka—<em>no<em> mencintai Harry. _What_? Seorang Draco Malfoy? Mencintai seorang Harry Potter? _Yeah_… itu benar. Draco mulai menyukai Harry sejak ia kelas 4.

Kalau diperbolehkan jujur, selama ini Draco menjahili Harry karena ingin mendapat perhatian Harry. Ketika Draco mendengar Harry menyukai gadis Cho Chang itu. Jujur saja, Draco sangat ingin membunuh gadis itu.

Tapi sekarang? Walau bukan dengan si Cho itu, Harry berpacaran dengan Ginny Weasley. Draco tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Memang siapa dirinya? _Come on_! Malah dirinyalah yang membuat Harry hampir mati. Dirinya adalah seorang pelahap maut.

"Drakkie, _Hey_? Drakkie? _What happened_?"Tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut yang panjang berwarna hitam.

Draco tersadar dari lamunannya, "Oh, Pans?_ What_?"Tanya Draco balik. Pans—atau lebih tepatnya Pansy Parkinson—Menghela napas ketika tau ia tidak didengarkan oleh Draco.

"Hahh… kau ini kenapa, Drakkie? Dari tadi aku berbicara terus padamu! Tapi kau malah sibuk melihat Potter."Ujar Pansy kesal.

Blaise dan Theo yang disamping Pansy sedikit terkekeh, "Sudahlah, Pans, Pangeran kita yang satu ini ingin melihat sang pujaan hati. Jadi, biarkan saja."Sahut Theo yang sedikit menggoda Draco.

_Yeah_, hanya mereka—Pansy, Blaise dan Theo yang mengetahui tentang Draco yang menyukai Harry. Draco sendiri hanya diam dan tidak menyahut godaan Theo.

"_Yeah_, _Yeah_. Kalian berisik. Cepatlah makan, sebentar lagi kelas ramuan akan dimulai. Dan _of course_, aku tidak mau terlambat dipelajaran Severus."Perintah Draco dengan seenaknya. Draco memakan makanannya dalam diam.

Severus Snape guru Hogwarts yang juga sangat berjasa. Ia tidaklah mati karena gigitan ular Voldemort. Tetapi dikala itu Severus sekarat dan berhasil ditolong oleh Harry. Sejak hari itu pula, hubungan Severus dan Harry menjadi dekat. Malah, sekarang Harry memanggil Severus dengan '_Daddy_'. Dan Severus tidak merasa terganggu. Malah senang dengan panggilan itu.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Draco dan teman-temannya itu segera menuju kelas ramuan—oh! Sial. Bangku yang tersisa adalah bangku di samping Harry. Pansy, Blaise dan Theo segera memisahkan diri dari Draco. Dengan terpaksa Draco berjalan mendekat ke bangku Harry.

"Sendiri Potter? Dimana teman-temanmu?"Ucap Draco sembari duduk di bangku samping Harry.

Harry hanya diam dan mengendikkan bahunya cuek. Sebenarnya, setelah kejadian Voldermort menyerang, Harry dan Draco berbaikan. Itu juga karena pengakuan Harry di depan pengadilan dan yang membuat keluarga Malfoy tidak ditahan.

Melihat Harry yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Draco lebih memilih mengambil bukunya dari tas dan membukanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Severus memasuki kelasnya dan memulai pelajaran, "_Okay_, aku akan menyuruh kalian mencari sebuah buku di perpustakaan. Dan aku akan memberikan halamannya. Kalian ringkas di halaman itu dan kumpulkan padaku besok." Ujar Severus sembari memberi tahu judul buku yang ia maksud tadi.

Pelajaran ramuan itupun berjalan dengan tenang—tapi tidak benar-benar berjalan dengan tenang karena kelakuan Seamus dan Nevaille— Akhirnya pelajaran ramuanpun selesai dan mereka segera menuju kelas berikutnya.

Semua pelajaranpun berakhir di sore hari. Mereka yang sekelas dengan Dracopun menuju tempat yang dimana mereka bisa menemukan jawaban atas tugas dari guru mereka yang sangat-sangat menakutkan—severus.

Draco berdiri di depan rak yang dekat dengan rak yang tidak boleh di masuki oleh sembarangan murid. Tak sengaja Draco menyenggol sebuah buku yang membuat buku-buku dari rak yang tidak sembarangan anak bisa memasukinya terjatuh. Dengan cepat Draco segera menata buku itu dengan berjongkok. tetapi, matanya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah buku yang bersampul hitam.

"Apa ini?"Gumam Draco sembari berdiri dari jongkoknya. Draco membolak-balikkan buku itu penasaran dan setelah itu memasukkan buku-buku yang tadinya jatuh. Buku yang tadi ditangan Draco masih pada dirinya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Dracopun memutuskan meminjamnya. Lalu, dia memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Draco, kau sudah menemukan tugasnya?"Tanya Theo yang berdiri di belakang Draco. Draco membalikkan tubuhnya dan baru mengingat bahwa dirinya melupakan tugas itu.

Draco menggeleng, "Belum. Aku masih mencarinya."Balas Draco sembari mulai mencari buku ramuan yang dimaksud Severus.

Draco dan teman-temannyapun selesai mengerjakkan tugas mereka ketika malam makan akan dimulai. Dengan enggan Draco memasukkan buku-bukunya lalu berjalan pergi diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Dalam perjalanan, Draco sempat melihat Harry dan Ginny berbicara berdua. Draco diam tak berniat menyapa. Setelah sampai di Aula, Draco duduk dengan tenang di pojokkan. Pojokkan? Bukankah dulu ia sering berada di tengah-tengah? Aah—sekarang semua situasi berubah. Hanya Blaise, Theo dan Pansy yang masih mau bersama dirinya. Karena dirinya sudah dianggap sebagai seorang pengkhianat.

Suara dentingan kaca menandakan makan malam dimulai. Draco dan teman-temannya itu makan dalam diam. Draco sesekali melirik tempat Harry makan—Oh, tepat di samping Ginny. Draco lebih memilih memakan makanannya dalam diam dan tidak mempedulikan pandangan yang menyapanya tadi.

Draco segera berdiri dari duduknya kala makannya selesai. Draco meninggalkan teman-temannya dan berjalan menuju asramanya. Setelah menggumamkan kata sandinya, Draco berjalan cepat dan mendudukkan dirinya di ruang rekreasi. Suasana di ruang rekreasi sangatlah sepi—mengingat ini masih jam makan malam. Draco membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku yang tadi ia ambil dari perpustakaan.

Draco mulai membuka buku bersampul hitam itu, "'Ramuan Cinta dan keturunan', huh?"Gumam Draco ketika membaca judul buku itu. Draco masih setia membuka-buka buku itu dengan kening yang mengkerut. Sesekali kata-kata, 'Aneh', 'Tidak mungkin' dan 'MUSTAHIL!' meluncur dari mulutnya.

Dan ketika Draco sudah merasa cukup dengan membaca buku itu, Draco menutupnya dan menaruhnya di meja ruang rekreasi dan memilih berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya dan berencana untuk mandi.

Ketika Draco sibuk mandi, sekumpulan 3 orang memasuki ruang rekreasi.

"Dimana Draco?"Ucap salah satu dari mereka. Mereka adalah Theo, Blaise dan Pansy.

Pansy mengendikkan bahunya dan mendudukkan dirinya. Mata Pansy tampak melebar ketika melihat buku yang Draco letakkan tadi. Pansy mengambil buku itu dan membukanya.

"_WHAT_!?"Teriak Pansy ketika melihat judul buku itu. Bola matanya membesar seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Theo dan Blaise yang sejak tadi berbicara, sedikit tersentak dengan teriakan Pansy. Dengan cepat mereka mendekat pada Pansy dan bertanya ada apa. Pansy tidak menjawab dan hanya menunjukkan buku yang membuatnya sangat shock. Theo dan Blaise memandang buku itu tak percaya.

"P-Pan-Pansy… i-ini…"Ujar Theo dengan masih melihat sampul judul buku itu. Blaise hanya diam dan menatap buku itu tak percaya.

"Siapa yang membawa buku ini kemari?"Tanya Blaise entah pada siapa. Pansy menggeleng tidak tau dan membuka-buka buku itu.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku menemukannya di meja."Jawab Pansy sembari membaca buku itu.

Theo terdiam dan menatap buku itu, "Hey… ba-bagaimana… kalau… kita membantu Draco… dengan ini?"Ujar Theo pelan dengan menatap buku ramuan yang di tangan Pansy.

Pansy dan Blaise sontak menatap Theo, "_What_!? Me-membantu… Draco… dengan ini?"Balas Pansy lumayan keras. Pansy menatap temannya itu tidak percaya, 'Harry? Hamil? Hey… walau buku ramuan ini tentang _Male Pregnant_… _but_… _That impossible_!'Pikir Pansy. Blaise menatap kekasihnya itu dalam diam.

"Yeah… se-setidaknya ini bertulisan 'Ramuan cinta dan keturunan'! Mu-mungkin… Harry itu akan mencintai Draco dan… _yeah_… _baby_…,"Ucap Theo dengan ragu-ragu, "Setidaknya ini bisa membuat Draco senang. Walau sesaat…"Lanjut Theo.

Pansy dan Blaise saling pandang dan akhirnya mereka mengangguk setuju, "Tapi… kita membutuhkan dua teman si Potter itu untuk membantu kita."Sahut Blaise santai. Pansy menaikkan salah satu alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa harus?"Tanya Pansy bingung yang mendapat anggukan Theo.

"Lalu bagaimana kita akan memberikan ramuan itu pada si Potter? Tidak mungkin kan kita memberikan padanya dan bilang itu ramuan? _Hey, don't forget, he considers us as his enemy_!"Balas Blaise.

Pansy dan Theo tersentak dan mengangguk membenarkan, "Ku pikir… Hermione akan setuju dengan kita. Mengingat sepertinya dia lebih suka Harry dengan Draco. Tapi, aku tidak tau dengan si Weasley."Ujar Pansy dengan mengingat-ingat percakapannya dengan Hermione beberapa hari yang lalu. Hee? Hermione dan Pansy? Ya… sejak perang selesai… Pansy dan Hermione mulai dekat dan sering membicarakan tentang Harry dan Draco.

"Err—kupikir… si Weasley akan membela adiknya itu."Gumam Theo yang seperti membenarkan ucapan Pansy.

Blaise mengendikkan bahunya juga menandakan dia tidak tau harus apa.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Kita temui Hermione sekarang dan kita akan membuat bersamanya!"Ujar Pansy kesal karena tidak mendapat titik jelas.

Blaise dan Theo mengangguk dan mereka bertiga keluar dengan membawa buku ramuan itu.

Blaise, Theo dan Pansy mencari Hermione dengan tak sabar. Mereka mencari Hermione yang dimana Hermione selalu ada di tempat itu.

Dan akhirnya mereka menemukan Hermione bersama Harry dan Ron di perpustakaan.

Pansy berjalan mendekati Hermione. Blaise dan Theo berjalan di belakang Pansy. Pansy menepuk pelan bahu Hermione, "Hey, boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?"Tanya Pansy.

Hermoine menengokkan kepalanya dan menatap Pansy bingung. Tetapi akhirnya Hermione mengangguk dan mengikuti Pansy, Blaise dan Theo yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Mereka mau kemana?"Tanya Ron bingung ketika melihat pacarnya itu pergi dengan orang-orang yang dulu musuh mereka.

Harry hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak tau.

Setelah jauh dari perpustakaan Hermione bertanya, "Ada apa, Pens?"Tanya Hermione bingung. Pansy segera menggenggam tangan Hermione dengan erat.

"_Please! Please! Help me!"_Mohon Pansy. Hermione mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak mengerti.

"E-eh? A-apa? Aku harus membantu apa?"Tanya Hermione bingung. Blaise dan Theo setia di belakang Pansy dengan memberi tatapan memohon—hanya Theo.

Pansy menghela napas dan menarik napas di detik berikutnya, "Kau taukan… Draco menyukai Harry? Oh, _come on!_ Aku sudah lelah mendengar atau melihat Draco yang cemburu. Lalu, kami menemukan buku ini,"Ucap Pansy dengan menunjukan buku itu pada Hermione, "Dan kami berencana membuat ramuan yang ada di buku ramuan itu untuk Draco dan Harry!"Lanjut Pansy. Hermione membuka buku itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Da-Darimana… kalian… mendapatkan buku seperti ini?"Tanya Hermione dengan masih menatap buku itu takjub. Impossible… itu yang tertulis jelas di dalam otak Hermione yang cerdas.

Pansy mengusap tengkuknya pelan, "Eng… kami menemukannya di ruang rekreasi kami. Kami tidak tau siapa yang meminjam buku itu. jadi kami ambil saja. Jadi… Hermione~ _please_…"Mohon Pansy sekali lagi.

"Kami akan sangat berterimakasih… _please_..."Theopun juga meminta pada Hermione.

Hermione tampak berpikir dan akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah… lagipula… aku kurang suka dengan Ginny…"Balas Hermione yang sontak membuat Theo dan Pansy berteriak.

"_Oh! Thank you, Hermione! it helped us!_"Teriak Pansy dan Theo semangat. Blaise hanya tersenyum—tipis—dan menatap Hermione terima kasih.

"Sudahlah. Jadi kapan kita membuat ramuan ini?"Tanya Hermione yang mulai semangat.

"Secepatnya!"Balas Pansy semangat.

Theo tampak berpikir dan menatap Hermione, "Granger… apa alasanmu ingin Harry dengan Draco?"Tanya Theo tiba-tiba.

Hermione terdiam dan menatap Theo, "Ginny… seperti mengengkang Harry terlalu erat. Kadang, aku dan Ron tidak boleh berbicara pada Harry. Hey, kami ini temannya. Tapi kenapa tidak boleh berbicara? Aku lebih memilih si Malfoy itu dengan Harry dibanding Ginny."Balas Hermione.

Theo dan Blaise mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu… bagaimana dengan Ron?"Tanya Blaise yang membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Aku setuju."Sahut seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang.

"RON?!"Teriak Pansy, Theo dan Hermione bersama. Ron menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"_What_?"Tanya Ron risih melihat ketiga orang itu yang menatapnya intens.

Hermione berbatuk sedikit, "Eng… kau yakin?... ma—maksudku… Ginny itu… adikmu."Ujar Hermione pelan. Ron mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku tau. Tapi, hey, aku sedikit sebal dengan sikapnya itu."Balas Ron. Hermione dan Pansy mengangguk bersama. Sedangkan Theo dan Blaise hanya diam.

"Baiklah. Jadi, besok kita kumpulkan semua bahan-bahan dan kita akan membuatnya di kamar mandi Myrtle. Bagaimana?"Usul Blaise yang sejak tadi diam. Theo, Pansy, Hermione dan Ron mengangguk setuju.

"Oke! Kita bagi, aku dan Ron mencari bahan ini dan kalian mencari bahan sisanya,"Ucap Hermione dan selanjutnya mereka membicarakan rencana ini dan itu untuk pasangan DraRry.

Ke'esokannya di ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

"Hei, _guys_, melihat sebuah buku di meja?"Tanya Draco ketika ia mencari-cari buku yang kemarin ia pinjam.

Blaise, Theo dan Pansy serempak menggeleng, "Kami tidak tau, dear, memang buku apa?"Tanya Pansy yang seolah tidak tau.

"Eng, buku yang bersampul hitam. Tidak lihat?"Tanya Draco lagi. Pansy sekali lagi menggeleng.

Draco mengangguk, "Oh. Oke. Kalian tidak ke aula?"Ujar Draco.

Pansy berdiri dan mengajak Blaise dan Theo, "Ayo!"Jawab Pansy. Lalu merekapun menujua aula makan.

Kegiatan Pansy, Blaise dan Theopun selesai ketika sore hari. Mereka bertiga tampak mencoba kabur dari Draco dan pergi menuju toilet Myrtle, tempat yang sudah dijanjikan.

"_Sorry_ lama! Tadi kami harus kabur dulu dari Draco."Ujar Pansy ketika masuk ke toilet dan bertemu dengan Ron dan Hermione.

"_No problme_. Kami juga baru saja sampai. Oh, kita mulai membuatnya?"Tanya Hermione dengan menyiapkan semua kebutuhan mereka untuk membuat ramuan.

"Tentu. Lebih cepat lebih baik!"Jawab Pansy. Lalu, mereka membuat ramuan yang tertulis di buku ramuan itu dengan hati-hati dan teliti.

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya ramuan itu jadi. Ron, Theo dan Blaise menatap ramuan itu lama.

"Eng—Hermione, kau… yakin ini akan bisa membuat seorang lelaki menjadi…ha…hamil?"Tanya Ron dengan ragu-ragu. Pasalnya, dia adalah seorang lelaki. Dan… dia harus membayangkan lelaki lain hamil? Oh, demi _Merlin_… itu sangat tidak mungkin!

Hermione mengangguk pasti, "Begitulah! Setidaknya itu yang tertulis di buku ramuan ini."Balas Hermione dengan membuka buku itu.

"Aku berharap ramuan ini berhasil…"Lirih Pansy. Hermione mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengambil ini dan akan kuberikan pada Harry sekarang juga! Ini sudah hampir tengah malam."Ujar Hermione dengan mulai memasukkan ramuan itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Hey, Hermione, bisakah kau membuat satu ramuan lagi?"Tanya Blaise dengan nada datar.

Hermione menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Maksudmu?"Tanya Hermione tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin satu ramuan seperti itu. untukku dan… Theo."Balas Blaise yang membuat semua orang menatapnya. Terutama Theo yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"A-apa maksudmu Blaise!?"Bentak Theo dengan wajah yang memerah. Blaise menunjukkan smirk-nya.

"Apa? Apa aku salah? Bila kita menikah nanti… aku juga ingin mempunyai anak."Balas Blaise. Theo menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah merah seperti tomat busuk.

"Ja-jadi… Theo… k-kau… dan… Blaise… PACARAN!?"Tanya Ron dengan tidak percaya.

Theo menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang Blaise yang besar.

"Kalian tidak pernah memberitahuku!? _Why_!?"Pekik Pansy tidak setuju. Hermione diam saja di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak bertanya, Pans. _Yeah_, kami sudah berpacaran. Sejak… kelas 5."Balas Blaise santai yang sekali lagi sontak membuat semuanya melotot tak percaya. Theo semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh Blaise. Aahh… malu sekali dirinya!

"O-oke… aku… shock mendengarnya. Su-sudahlah… ayo, kembali. Sebelum jam malam."Ujar Hermione yang memecah kekagetan.

"_Yeah_, Mione benar… A-ayo, kita pergi ke asrama."Sahut Pansy setuju. Theo, Blaise dan Pansy pergi dengan Theo yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Wow… aku tidak menyangka ini."Gumam Ron yang masih bisa di dengar Hermione. Hermione mengangguk setuju dan berjalan keluar dari toilet dengan wajah yang masih shock.

Ketika mereka berdua sampai di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, mereka bertemu dengan Harry.

"Hey, Mione, Ron. Dari mana saja kalian? Kalian juga melewatkan jam makan malam."Tanya Harry dengan membawa beberapa buku yang diyakini oleh Hermione dan Ron itu adalah tugas Essay mereka.

Hermione mengusap tengkuknya gugup, "Err—kami tidak dari mana-mana, Harry. Ka-kami… pergi… ke… Perpustakaan! Ya… perpustakaan. Untuk tugas Severus kemarin."Jawab Hermione sedikit gugup. Ron hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Harry merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Hermione dan Ron. Tapi, toh pada akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Oh, Harry! Bukannya kau berkata ingin mengerjakan tugasmu di kamar? Kenapa kau malah bicara dengan Ron? Bukannya denganku, Harry? Aku pacarmu bukan!?"Ujar seseorang perempuan dengan rambut yang panjang berwarna merah—Ginny Weasley.

Ron dan Hermione memutar bola mata mereka malas. '_Ahh… mulai lagi._'Batin mereka bersama.

Harry menghela nafas pasrah, "_Sorry_, Gin, bukan maksudku. Hanya saja, tadi ketika aku ingin ke kamar aku bertemu dengan mereka berdua."Balas Harry sabar yang mendapat anggukan dari Ron dan Hermione.

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, Gin. _Bye_, Mione. Kami ke kamar dulu."Ujar Ron yang tampaknya jenuh dengan sikap Ginny. Hermione mengangguk dan membawa Ginny secara paksa.

"_Oh Merlin_, kenapa aku mempunyai adik seperti itu?"Gumam Ron pelan. Harry yang tidak mendengarnya, segera membuka bukunya dan mulai mengerjakan _Essai_nya yang sangat menumpuk itu. Ronpun mengikuti jejak Harry yang mengerjakan tugasnya.

Pagi menjelang begitu saja. Ron keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan Harry yang masih mandi. Dan berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi. Seolah percaya, Hermione akan di sana. Dan tepat sekali, Hermione duduk di sofa.

"Hey, Mione… kita… akan melakukannya nanti bukan?"Tanya Ron dengan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hermione. Hermione melirik Ron dan mengangguk antusias.

"_Yeah_! Kita akan melakukannya. Oh, jangan lupa juga Ron! OWL dan NEWT menunggu kita juga!"Balas Hermione yang kelewat semangat.

Dengan mendadak, muka Ron yang awalnya bersemangat, menjadi sangat lesu, "Ugh… Mione… kenapa kau mengingatkan aku akan itu!?"Erang Ron sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ya, NEWT dan OWL memang sudah menanti di depan mereka. Malah, mungkin satu minggu kedepan, mereka sudah menghadapi NEWT dan OWL.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Ron?"Tanya Harry sebal. Ron sontak mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Harry.

"Hehehe, _sorry mate_~"Balas Ron dengan menunjukan cengirannya. Harry mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Hermione berdiri dari duduknya, "Ya sudah. Ayo kita ke aula makan sekarang."Ajak Hermione dan Ronpun beranjak berdiri.

Harry menghela nafasnya, "Tunggu Ginny."Ujar Harry yang membuat Ron dan Hermione menghela nafas kasar.

"Oh! Sudah berkumpul semua? _Thanks_, Harry! Sudah menungguku."Ucap Ginny dengan senyum manisnya. Harry ikut tersenyum dan mengajak Ginny pergi.

"Kenapa Harry bisa tahan dengan Ginny ya?"Bisik Hermione pada Ron. Ron mengendikkan bahunya dan balas membisik.

"Akupun tidak tau kenapa aku mempunyai adik sepertinya."

Dalam aula makan, Hermione telah mencampurkan ramuan itu pada minuman Harry. Ron yang mempunyai tugas memberikan minuman itu pada Harry.

"Ini Harry. Minummu."Ucap Ron dengan memberikan segelas minuman. Dan tanpa curiga Harry meminum ramuan itu. Ron dan Hermione tersenyum puas. Begitupun Theo, Blaise dan Pansy yang melihat senyuman Hermione dan Ron.

"Kalian kenapa?"Tanya Draco bingung dengan sikap ketiga temannya itu. Pansy berdeham.

"Bukan apa-apa_, Dear_. Lanjutkan saja makanmu."Balas Pansy. Theo dan Blaise lebih memilih memakan makanan mereka. Draco mengendikan bahunya dan memakan sarapannya.

Hari itupun berjalan dengan cepat. Harry merasa dirinya tidak sehat. Harry berjalan dengan lemas di sebuah lorong dan tidak melihat Draco yang berlari terburu-buru.

Bruk

"Argh!"Erang Harry ketika tubuhnya terhempas keras di lantai.

"_Oh, shit! where your eyes !? do not you see I'm a hurry !? -... _Huh Huh? Potter?"Draco sedikit tidak percaya siapa yang menabraknya itu, "Potter, _are_ _you okay_?"Tanya Draco ketika melihat wajah Harry yang pucat.

Harry mendongak dan menatap Draco. Sepintas ada sebuah perasaan yang merasuki hatinya, "Malfoy?"Gumam Harry.

"Yes Potter? Kau _okay_?"Tanya Draco sekali lagi. kali ini Draco mendekatkan wajah mereka. Wajah Harry entah mengapa memerah.

"Malfoy… Kau…"Gumam Harry pelan. Draco menaikkan salah satu alisnya ketika namanya disebut.

"Jadilah pacarku!"Ujar Harry lantang dengan wajah merah. Draco tersentak dan menatap Harry tidak percaya.

'Ada apa dengan Harry? Ini… mencurigakan! Apa… ini ada hubungannya dengan buku ramuan itu? tapi… siapa yang membuatnya?... dan… AH! Mereka bertiga…'Batin Draco curiga.

Draco segera berjalan pergi untuk mencari ketiga temannya itu. Harry sontak mengikuti Draco yang pergi.

Ketika Draco menemukan ketiga sahabatnya itu, Draco segera menghadang ketiganya, " . . !?"Desis Draco marah.

Ketiga sahabatnya—Theo,Blaise dan Pansy diam membatu dan menatap Harry yang berlari mengejar Draco.

"O-oh, Draco… ahaha… se-sepertinya… ketahuan ya?"Ujar Pansy gugup. Theo bersembunyi di belakang Blaise, "_Come on, Dear_… bu-"

"Siapa, kau memanggil DracoKU dengan '_Dear_' hah!? Kau siapa!?"Bentak Harry marah. Pansy diam di tempat. Draco memandang Harry.

"_So-sorry_… Harry, ehehehe…"Balas Pansy gugup. Harry menarik lengan Draco menjauh dari teman-temannya itu.

"Ayo Draco! Kita pergi~"Ujar Harry. Draco salah tingkah mendadak ketika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Harry. Draco senang. Sangat malah. Cuma… ini sedikit ganjal/? Buatnya.

Draco sedikit menganggukan kepalanya kaku. Harry menggandeng lengan Draco dengan erat seolah tidak mau terpisah dengan Draco.

"Kau harus jadi pacarku, Draco!"Paksa Harry. Draco masih cengo dengan ucapan Harry itu. sumpah, demi apa, Harry Potter itu… tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti ini. Ini… SANGAT MENCURIGAKAN!

"… Lalu… si Weasley?"Tanya Draco ragu. Harry membuang muka acuh.

"Siapa yang peduli dengannya? Dia sangat berisik!"Balas Harry yang sekali lagi membuat Draco cengo. Oke. Ini aneh.

'Aku yakin… ini pasti efek dari ramuan itu. Arghh! '_Shit, why do so like this !? This must be because the three of them! Argh!_ 'Batin Draco. Draco menatap Harry dan menghela napas.

"Okay-okay, Harry. But, Ginny _may not know this. This ... just the two of us who know. okay_?"Tanya Draco. Harry mengangguk.

"_Okay_, Draco!"Balas Harry, "Ayo kita berkencan hari ini!"Lanjut Harry dengan menyeret tangan Draco. Draco sendiri hanya pasrah ketika tangannya diseret Harry.

Hari-hari terlewati begitu saja. Dengan Harry yang masih saja terkena ramuan itu. tak jarang, Harry mengajak Draco bertemu diam-diam dan mereka menikmati waktu mereka berdua. Sampai-sampai Draco tak menyadari bahwa dirinya kini sangat bergantung dengan Harry.

Di perpustakaan, seperti biasa Hermione membuka buku tebalnya dan membaca. Pemandangan biasa bukan? Oh, tidak. Itu bukan pemandangan biasa. Karena, wajahnya yang kini sangat serius dengan buku 'Ramuan Cinta dan keturunan'.

"Oh no… kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?"Gumam Hermione cemas, "Aku harus memberitahu yang lainnya tentang ini!"Lanjut Hermione. Hermione menata semua barangnya dengan cepat.

Hermione berlari menuju tempat Pansy, Blaise dan Theo dengan buku ramuan di tangannya.

"Mione? Kau mau kemana?"Tanya Ron yang tidak sengaja berpas-pasan dengan Hermione di jalan.

Hermione berhenti dan menarik tangan Ron dengan paksa, "WAAA! Mi-mione! Ada apa!?"Tanya Ron panik.

Hermione tidak menjawab dan masih menarik tangan Ron. Setelah menemukan Pansy, Blaise dan Theo yang berada di dekat hutan terlarang. '_Sial! Ada Draco_'Batin Hermione.

"Pansy! Aku perlu bicara denganmu! _NOW!_"Ucap Hermione dengan galaknya. Pansy terlonjak dan segera menghampiri Hermione. Sedangkan, Theo, Blaise dan Draco masih duduk tenang dan menatap Hermione bingung.

"Ada apa dengan si Granger itu?"Tanya Draco bingung. Blaise dan Theo menggeleng seolah tidak tau. Padahal di otak mereka, mereka berpikir ada apa.

Draco beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti Pansy dan Hermione. Blaise dan Theo saling menatap dan mencoba menghadang Draco, "D-Draco… ku-kupikir… i-itu… urusan para wanita… ja-jadi ja-"

"Bodo amat itu urusan wanita atau tidak. Dan sekarang aku sangat penasaran! Sudah, kalian mau ikut atau tidak?"Tanya Draco dengan berjalan pergi. Blaise dan Theo serempak berdiri dan mengikuti Draco dengan was-was. GAWAT! Batin mereka bersama.

Ketika sampai di sebuah pohon yang besar dan Draco pun mengintip Pansy dan Hermione—plus Ron-.

"APA!? RAMUAN ITU HANYA BEKERJA 3 MINGGU!?"Teriak Pansy tidak percaya. Ron pun menatap Hermione kaget.

Theo menepuk dahinya keras. Sedangkat Blaise diam saja ketika mendengar Pansy berteriak.

Draco? Oh, dirinyalah yang paling syok dengan keadaan. "_W-what_?"Gumam Draco tak percaya.

Draco keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan mendekati Pansy dan Hermione.

Pansy, Hermione dan Ron sontak menatap Draco yang keluar dari persembunyiannya, "Hey, jawab aku!"Bentak Draco. Pansy meneguk/? Ludahnya kelu.

"Se-seperti yang… kau dengar Draco. Ka-kami… membuat ramuan itu dan… kata Hermione hanya akan bekerja selama 3 minggu…"Jelas Pansy gugup. Draco memandang Pansy tidak percaya.

"O-oke… i-itu bagus. _That right_!"Ujar Draco dengan berjalan pergi menjauh dari teman-temannya itu.

"Bagaimana ini?"Tanya Theo khawatir dengan keadaan Draco. Blaise merangkul Theo erat—seolah memberi ketenangan untuknya.

"… sudahlah… kita… lihat saja nanti apa yang terjadi."Kata Pansy. Hermione berdeham pelan.

"Dan… Draco… belum tau bahwa… nanti malam, Harry akan sangat 'ganas' untuk memintanya bercinta dengan Harry."Ucap Hermione yang sontak menatapnya.

"_WHAT!?"_Teriak mereka bersama. Hermione mengangguk pasrah.

"_Yeah_. Itu yang tertulis di buku ini. _Oh… god_… apa yang harus kita lakukan!?"Erang Hermione.

Pansy dan lainnya terdiam di tempat dan berpikir keras. Dan pada akhirnya mereka menghela nafas bersama.

Di tempat Draco. Draco berjalan dengan gontai dan menatap kearah depan dengan malas.

"Dracoo~~"Gumam seseorang tepat di daun telinga Draco. Draco sontak membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengacungkan tongkatnya, "Hey-hey! Kau mau membunuh pacarmu sendiri!?"Bentak Harry sebal.

Draco terdiam lalu menurunkan tongkatnya, "Oh… _sorry, Love_… aku tidak tau kalau itu kau."Balas Draco. Harry merengut dan memeluk lengan Draco.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan, Draco! Aaa… rasanya aku sangat rindu… dan… aku merasa ini akan selesai."Ujar Harry yang membuat Draco sontak menatap Harry. Draco menatapnya lama dan memejamkan matanya.

Draco menggenggam erat tangan Harry, "_No, love_. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi,"Balas Draco. Harry mengangguk dengan senang, "_Okay_. Ayo, bukankah kau ingin kita pergi?"

Draco dan Harry menikmati hari yang tersisa itu. sampai…

"Dr-Draco…"Gumam Harry dengan menarik ujung baju Draco. Dahi Draco berkerut ketika melihat sikap Harry yang aneh itu. apalagi dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

"H-harry? _You_ _okay_?"Tanya Draco. Harry memandang Draco dan tanpa sadar Harry menerjang Draco hingga Draco terjungkal.

"Harry?"Panggil Draco pelan. Harry memeluk erat Draco.

Lalu Harry menatap Draco intens dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "Dra…co…"Desah Harry. Kedua bibir itupun menyatu menjadi satu.

Hari begitu cepat kala itu. malam yang begitu dingin tidak mengusik mereka. Kehangatan tubuh dari pasangan mereka terus menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

Harry terbangun ke esokannya, "Dimana aku?"Gumam Harry. Harry mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Tetapi Harry merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya merasa berat. Harry menoleh ke sampingnya. Tangannya mencari kaca mata yang memang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Harry memakai kaca mata itu dan melihat apa yang di sampingnya. Mata hijau Harry terbelalak dan menatap sosok itu.

"Ma-Malfoy… "Gumam Harry tidak percaya. Harry menatap tubuhnya yang memang tidak menggunakan apa-apa. Terlihat sangat jelas ada bercak merah di kulit mulusnya, "MALFOY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!?"Tanya Harry dengan geram. Harry mengambil bajunya untuk menutup tubuhnya. 'Dimana ini? Hutan terlarang?'Pikir Harry.

Draco terbangun dari tidurnya. Draco menatap Harry yang masih tidur, "_What happened, Love?"_Tanya Draco bingung.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!?"Tanya Harry marah. Harry sangat merasa kotor ketika itu juga.

Draco sontak menatap Harry, '_Apa… ramuan itu sudah hilang?... oh astaga… apa… Harry juga tidak mengingat apa yang selama 3 minggu ini yang kami alami?'_Batin Draco, "A-A… ki-kita..."

"SUDAH CUKUP! JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI, MALFOY!"Ujar Harry marah dengan mulai memakai bajunya dengan bantuan tongkatnya. Lalu, Harry pergi dari hutan itu dengan tertatih.

Draco terdiam di tempat dan mencengkram rambut pirangnya erat, "_Shit!"._

Setelah kejadian itu, Harry dan Draco sama sekali tidak saling menyapa. Dan itu membuat Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Hermione dan Ron sedikit merasa menyesal. Apa lagi ketika dengan sengaja Harry bermesraan dengan Ginny di depan Draco. Oh… astaga… itu pasti sakit, pikir mereka.

Seperti hari ini. Dengan sengaja Harry menerima suapan Ginny padanya. Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dan memakan makanannya cepat.

"_So-sorry_, Draco… kami… sama sekali tidak tau kalau akan menjadi seperti ini."Ujar Pansy. Draco menghela napasnya berat lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak usah dibahas. Toh… sudah terjadi."Balas Draco. Pansy terdiam dan menatap Draco yang mulai berjalan pergi.

Blaise sesekali menyuapi Theo, "Hey… tidak kah kalian melupakan sesuatu?"Tanya Blaise. Theo memakan suapan yang diberi Blaise. Theo menatap Blaise tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Blaise?"Tanya Pansy bingung. Begitupun dengan Theo.

"Harry… akan mengandung."Ujar Blaise. Pansy dan Theo sontak menatap Blaise.

"_WHAT_!? _Oh… my god_… aku lupa dengan itu!"Balas Pansy. Pansy mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Theo terdiam dan melirik Harry yang masih makan disuapi oleh Ginny. Theo membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Harry yang seperti memutahkan makanannya. Terlihat Harry berlari keluar aula makan.

"Astaga… se-sepertinya… Harry sudah mengandung…"Gumam Theo yang masih bisa didengar oleh Pansy dan Blaise.

Pansy segera berdiri dan menghadang Hermione yang terlihat berlari keluar aula.

"Mione, apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Pansy terburu-buru.

Hermione tampak pucat dan gelisah, "_Oh good_ Pans… ku-kupikir… Harry telah mengandung…"Bisik Hermione. Ron yang berdiri di samping Hermione ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Beberapa hari ini Harry sering mual. Ohh… _of course_… aku tau apa yang biasanya orang lain alami bila sedang hamil. Dan aku melihat itu di diri Harry. Bagaimana ini?"Tanya Ron panik.

"Kita harus meyakinkan bahwa Harry hamil atau tidak."Sahut Blaise tenang.

Hermione dan Pansy mengangguk setuju, "Oke. Ayo kita susul Harry. Sepertinya Ginny sedang sibuk dengan essay-nya! Jadi kita punya kesempatan!"Ucap Hermione semangat. Lalu mereka berlari menyusul Harry yang berada di toilet. Ron memasuki toilet itu dan menyuruh Harry untuk keluar.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Harry bingung. Hermione mengarahkan tongkatnya pada perut Harry dan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin itu adalah janin.

Mata Hermione melebar ketika menemukannya, "…"

"Ada apa Mione?"Tanya Harry yang semakin bingung dengan sikap Hermione. Pansy dan Theo mendekati Hermione dan mengguncangnya pelan.

"Bagaimana Mione?"Tanya Pansy tak sabaran. Sungguh mereka sangat bingung sekarang.

"Oh… Harry… _sorry… sorry… mak-make you… make you pregnant_…"Lirih Hermione. Yang sontak membuat Harry melebarkan matanya.

"_W-what_!? Mione… jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu!"Bentak Harry. Hermione menggeleng di pelukan Pansy. Pansy memeluk erat Hermione yang mulai menangis.

"_Sorry_ Harry… mu-mungkin kau lupa. Tapi kami berlima membuat sebuah ramuan yang dimana kau bisa mencintai Draco dan mempunyai anak dengannya. Di buku itu tertulis bahwa… di hari terakhir ramuan itu bekerja… maka… kau akan melakukan hubungan sex dengan Draco… ma-makanya itu… kau hamil Harry… Maaf… maafkan kami…"Jelas Pansy penuh penyesalan.

Harry memandang teman-temannya itu tidak percaya, "_No_… AKU TIDAK MAU MENGANDUNG ANAK MALFOY ITU!"Bentak Harry keras. Theo, Pansy dan Hermione menutup telinga dan mata mereka rapat-rapat.

"_So-sorry_… Harry…"Sesal Ron.

Tak jauh dari mereka Draco memandang bingung pada temen-temannya itu. mereka tampak ketakutan dengan Harry.

Draco berjalan mendekat dan bertanya, "Ada apa dengan kalian semua?"

Harry menatap tajam Draco, "AKU TIDAK MAU MENGANDUNG ANAKMU!"Bentak Harry penuh dengan nada kebencian. Draco menatap Harry tidak percaya.

"W-what? Mengandung?... kau hamil Harry!?"Tanya Draco kaget.

"YA! DAN AKU AKAN MENGGUGURKANNYA! AKU TIDAK MAU MENGANDUNG ANAKMU!"

Draco menggeleng cepat dan memegang bahu Harry erat, "NO! NO HARRY! BIARKAN ANAK ITU HIDUP! DAN AKU YANG AKAN MERAWATNYA!"Balas Draco dengan berteriak juga. Harry menatap Draco penuh kemarahan.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU ANAK INI BERADA DI DALAM DIRIKU, MALFOY!"Bentak Harry marah. Rahang Draco semakin keras.

" . , Potter."Tekan Draco. Harry menatap Draco serius.

"Ha-harry… bi-bila… kau menggugurkan anak itu… ku-kupikir… kau akan sama saja dengan… err… bibimu."Gugup Ron. Harry sontak menatap Ron dan tampak berpikir.

Benar… bila Harry menggugurkan anak ini… dia akan sama saja dengan bibinya yang dulu sering menyiksanya. Tapi… haruskah dia mengandung anak Malfoy itu? sungguh… dia masih normal.

Harry menutup matanya erat, "Okay. Tapi ingat… . ! Setelah anakmu ini lahir!"Balas Harry. Draco tersenyum puas dan mengangguk mengerti. Walau hatinya sangat perih ketika Harry berkata seperti itu.

Merekapun mulai membicarakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selama Harry hamil dan membicarakan bagaimana agar kehamilan Harry tidak ketahuan dan bagaimana cara Harry mengikut ujian OWL dan NEWT minggu depan.

Dan selama 9 bulan akhirnya terlewati dengan Harry yang melahirkan anak Draco. Dan setelah itu hubungan mereka berakhir. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu.

* * *

><p><strong>4 tahun kemudian… <strong>

Di sebuah department sihir yang kala itu semua orang terlihat sangat sibuk, terlihat sesosok anak kecil yang menangis.

"Umh… hiks… _Daddy_…Hiks…"Isak seorang anak kecil bersurai pirang. Scorpius Malfoy. Nama anak bersurai pirang itu. dengan mata hijaunya yang cerah dan mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air. Tampak Scorpio menatap kiri dan kanannya bingung.

"Hey, ada apa?"Tanya seseorang lelaki dengan kaca mata bundarnya—Harry Potter. Scorpius mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Harry. Mata hijau mereka bertemu.

Deg

Sebuah perasaan yang begitu hangat tiba-tiba merasuki perasaannya, '_Why_?'Pikir Harry bingung. Scorpius mengerjapkan matanya.

"… ng.. hiks.. _Who are you_?"Tanya Scorpius pelan. Harry menyamakan tingginnya dengan Scorpius.

"_My name is Harry Potter. You_? Dan… kenapa kau bisa di sini sendiri? Dimana orang tuamu?"Tanya Harry dengan mengusap kepala Scorpius.

"Ha-Harry Potter? Ng… orang yang mengalahkan Voldemort!? Wow! Kata Daddy kau sangat hebat, _sir_!"Ujar Scorpius semangat, "Namaku, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"Lanjut Scorpius.

Harry terdiam ketika mendengar nama Scorpius, "_D-Da…Daddy_mu… Draco… Malfoy?"Tanya Harry gugup. Scorpius mengangguk semangat.

"Um!"Balas Scorpius. Harry terdiam dan memandang Scorpius intens. Ya… kalau dipikir-pikir Scorpius memang mirip dengannya. Lalu… kemana selama ini mereka? Sejak mereka lulus, Draco selalu menemani Harry kemanapun Harry pergi. Menuruti semua apa yang diinginkan Harry dan selalu melindungi Harry. Lalu… setelah Harry melahirkan, Draco dengan Babby mereka itu menghilang entah kemana. Dulu ketika Harry mengandung, Harry terus menghindari Ginny. Dan setelah Harry melahirkan dan Draco menghilang, Harry sangat terpuruk. Setelah dipikir-pikir, dirinya sangat menyayangi Draco dan anaknya. Sungguh Harry sangat menyesal dengan menyia-nyiakan mereka. Dulu, bayangan ketika Draco selalu menemaninya selalu terbayang. Dan Harry mulai mengingat hari-hari dimana Harry terkena ramuan. Sungguh… ketika ia

Lalu, Harry memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ginny. Ginny awalnya sangat tidak terima. Tetapi, Harry terus besikeras ingin memutuskan Ginny. Setelah putus dengan Ginny, Harry mencoba mencari Draco. Tetapi nihil. Hermione dan Ron ingin sekali menolong Harry. Tetapi, ketika mengingat ucapan Draco yang menyuruh mereka untuk tidak memberitahu dirinya dimana kepada Harry, akhirnya Ron dan Hermione hanya diam.

Harry mengusap wajah Scorpius lembut, "Dimana kalian tinggal selama ini?"Tanya Harry.

Scorpius tampak berpikir, "Eng, selama ini… kami tinggal di Jepang. tapi… kemarin tiba-tiba _Daddy _mengajakku ke London. Begitulah, _sir_."Jawab Scorpius.

'Jepang? jadi… selama ini kau di Jepang, Draco?'Batin Harry. Harry mengangguk dan menggendong Scorpius, "Ayo! Kita cari _Daddy_mu bersama. Oke?"Ajak Harry. Scorpius yang digendongan Harry segera mengangguk.

Harry berjalan dengan menggendong Scorpius, "Dimana terakhir kau bertemu Daddymu?"Tanya Harry. Scorpius menunjuk tempat repsesionis.

"Di situ, _sir_."Balas Scorpius. Harry mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju resepsionis itu dan bertanya.

"Dimana Draco Malfoy sekarang?"Tanya Harry pada petugas resepsionis.

"Oh, tadi, _Mr_.Malfoy pergi mencari anaknya yang tiba-tiba menghilang."Balas resepsionis itu. Harry mengangguk dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Ng, coba kita cari, oke?"

"Oke, _sir_!"

Lalu mereka mencari Draco. Sekilas Harry melihat sosok Draco. Harry memperhatikan orang itu sampai Harry yakin itu adalah Draco.

"Draco!"Panggil Harry. Sosok itu atau lebih tepatnya orang itu adalah Draco Malfoy, menengokkan kepalanya dan menatap Harry yang membawa Scorpius anaknya yang baru ia cari.

"_DADDY_!"Teriak Scorpius senang. Draco segera berjalan mendekat dan mengambil Scorpius dari gendongan Harry.

"Scorpius! Darimana saja kau!? Kau tau, _Daddy_ sangat mengkhwatirkanmu!"Marah Draco. Scorpius mulai menangis lagi.

"_Hiks… So-sorry… Daddy… hiks_…"Tangis Scorpius. Draco menepuk-nepuk punggung Scorpius lembut.

"_Don't cry Babby_…"Ujar Draco untuk menenangkan anaknya itu. Draco melirik Harry yang sejak tadi diam. Draco sedikit merasa canggung dengan ini semua. Inilah yang Draco takutkan bila dirinya kembali ke London. Tapi, ada sebuah urusan penting yang memaksanya untuk datang.

"He-Hey, Draco… lama tak jumpa."Sapa Harry lirih. Draco hanya mengangguk kaku menanggapi sapaan Harry. Draco sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa tentang Harry selama dia di Jepang. Karena Draco sangat ingin melupakan Harry. Tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Rasa yang Draco miliki pada Harry terus mengembang. Apalagi dengan adanya Scorpius. Sikap Scorpius sangat-sangat mirip dengan Harry. Dan itu membuat Draco selalu merindukan Harry.

"Ba-bagaimana kabarmu?"Tanya Harry gugup. Jantungnya berdebar keras ketika melihat Draco. Harry tau. Sangat tau bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai Draco sejak Draco selalu di dekatnya kala dirinya mengandung.

"Baik… kau?"Balas Draco. Harry menunduk dan berjalan mendekat pada Draco. Harry mengusap kepala Scorpius.

"Kabarku buruk… sejak kau pergi… sejak kau menghilang dan semua orang tidak mau memberitahuku dimana dirimu. aku… aku menyesal Draco… hiks…"Isak Harry yang membuat Draco segera memeluk Harry untuk menenangkannya.

"Ha-Harry_… d-don't cry… why_? Kenapa kau menyesal Harry?"Tanya Draco lembut. Scorpius diam saja di pelukan Draco. Scorpius menatap Harry yang menangis.

"Kenapa, _sir_? Kenapa menangis? Apa karena _Daddy_ nakal?"Tanya Scorpius polos.

Harry menggeleng dengan membalas tatapan Scorpius, "_No, son_. Bukan _Daddy_mu yang nakal. Tetapi… hiks… _sorry Draco_…"Ujar Harry dengan memeluk Draco sampai membuat Scorpius terjepit di antar Draco dan Harry.

"Sssstttss… _Don't cry, Love_…"Bisik Draco. Dada Harry semakin berdebar ketika Draco membisikinya, "Ayo. Kita pergi ke manorku. Kita bicarakan ini. Oke?"Lanjut Draco. Harry mengangguk.

Merekapun berapparate menuju manor Draco. Di manor hanya ada mereka bertiga. Scorpius berada di kamarnya karena jam itu adalah jam tidur siangnya. Harry dan Draco duduk berdua dan saling bertatapan.

"Draco… kenapa kau pergi?"Tanya Harry pelan. Draco yang duduk di depannya dan memegang tangan Harry.

"Bukankah kau yang ingin aku pergi Harry? Makanya aku pergi sejauh yang aku bisa."Balas Draco.

Kedua mata Harry berkaca-kaca dan Harry menunduk, "A-aku… menyesal Draco… A-aku… aku mencintaimu, Draco…"Lirih Harry dengan tangisnya. Draco terpana dengan apa yang dia lihat dan dengar. Dengan segera Draco memeluk Harry erat.

"_Yes, love_… aku juga mencintaimu…"Balas Draco. Harry mengeratkan pelukan itu.

"Draco… Draco…"Gumam Harry di sela-sela tangisnya. Draco terus memeluk Harry dengan erat.

"Sssttss… jangan menangis, _love_… tidak ada yang salah. Sekarang. Kita akan bahagia bersama scorpius. Oke?"Balas Draco lembut. Harry mengangguk dan menatap Draco dalam.

Lambat laun, wajah mereka mendekat dan terus mendekat dan meniadakan jarak antara wajah mereka. Bibir mereka bertemu dan itu menjadi sebuah ciuman yang manis diantara mereka.

Sebuah awal yang barupun… dimulai…

_**END!**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Tentang penulis] <strong>

TAMAT! AKHIRNYA! RAE-_SAN_! INI UNTUKMU! QvQ maaf kalau terlambat T_T sumpah aku sebenernya mau updet ini sebelum Rae-san _come back_ :'D tapi ternyata Rae-_san_ udah _come back_ xD tak apa-apalah! :'D maaf ceritanya alurnya cepet! Dan… ngerasa ini mirip sama FFnku yang satunya enggak? :v oke. Sudahi saja ini. Dan… saya berharap reviews kalian! :'D

_Special Thanks for my lovely twin, Editor and my friends in family "Wers" and in Facebook!_ :D

p.s : _Sorry_ untuk _my_ Editor :') anda sampai malam mengecek ini fic X'D saya sangat berterimakasih dan buat _My twin_ untuk modem, rumah, minum, bantal, bonekanya makasih ya XD hehehe

P.s.s : :'D ini google translate XD makanya banyak yang salah bahasa inggrisnya.

_See you~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extra Story!<strong>_

"Jadi… dia… _My Mommy, Dad_?"Tanya Scorpius dengan menatap Harry intens. Draco mengangguk mengiyakan. Harry sedikit gugup ketika di tatap oleh Scorpius.

"_MOMMY! MOMMY! YOU ARE SO CUTE!_"Teriak Scorpius senang dengan menerjang Harry. Harry tersentak ketika Scorpius memeluknya erat. Harry tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu.

"_Mommy!_ Nanti malam tidur denganku ya~?"Bujuk Scorpius. Harry mengangguk senang.

"_Yes, son_. Nanti malam _Mommy_ akan menceritakan sebuah cerita untukmu!"Balas Harry. Draco sontak menengahi pembicaraan itu.

"_NO! Love_, nanti malam kau harus tidur denganku!"Sahut Draco tidak terima. Scorpius menatap _Daddy_nya sebal.

"Aaa! _Mommy _tidur denganku, _Dad_!"Balas Scorpius tak mau kalah.

"_No, Babby! Mommy_mu akan tidur bersama _Daddy_! Karena dia Istriku! _He is mine_!"Ucap Draco.

"_NOOO! DADDY! MOMMY IS MINE! MOMMY_ NANTI MALAM TIDUR DENGANKU!"Teriak Scorpius.

Harry terdiam ketika melihat ayah dan anak itu merebutkannya.

Cklek

Harry menatap pintu manor yang terbuka dan menatap siapa yang datang.

"Draco? Kenapa Scorpius berteriak?"Tanya seorang wanita tua dengan lelaki tua di sampingnya. Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoylah yang datang, "Lho? Harry Potter?"Bingung Narcissa ketika melihat Harry di dalam manornya.

"Selamat sore."Sapa Harry. Narcissa dan Lucius berjalan mendekati Harry. Mereka menatap bingung pada Draco dan Scorpius yang sepertinya merebutkan sesuatu.

"_NO-NO-NO! DADDY! MOMMY_ AKAN TIDUR DENGANKU!"Teriak Scorpius yang tampaknya tidak mau kalah. Draco menggeleng tidak setuju.

"_Mommymu_ akan tidur dengan Daddy, son!"Balas Draco.

"_Mo-mommy_?!"Ucap Narcissa bingung. Siapa _Mommy _Scorpius? _Selama ini… Draco hanya bilang Scorpius itu anaknya seorang dan setelah itu Draco pergi ke Jepang_,batin Narcissa.

"Draco! Scorpius! Berhenti!"Bentak Lucius. Dengan cepat Scopius dan Draco berhenti berdebat.

Draco menaikkan alisnya, "_Dad_? Kapan kembali?"Tanya Draco bingung. Lucius menatap Draco meminta penjelasan.

"… Siapa _Mommy_ Scorpius, Draco?"Tanya Narcissa. Draco menatap ibunya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Orang yang di sampingmu, _Mom_. Dia… _Mommy_ Scorpius…"Balas Draco. Narcissa dan Lucius membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Draco seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Duduklah. Akan aku ceritakan semuanya."Lanjut Draco. Lalu Narcissa dan Lucius duduk di samping Harry dan menatap Scorpius yang berada di pelukan Harry.

Setelah itu Draco menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Lucius dan Narcissa menatap Harry tidak percaya. Narcissa berdiri membawa sebuah buku yang tebal.

PAK!

Sebuah buku yang tebal itu menatap keras kepala Draco,"_OW! I'TS HURT MOM!_"Teriak Draco tak terima. Narcissa tersenyum mengerikan.

"Ck. Sakit mana dengan Harry yang melahirkan dan kau hamili, hah!?"Bentak Narcissa.

"E-err… Bu-bukan… Draco yang salah, _Aunty_… akulah yang salah…"Ujar Harry pelan. Narcissa menatap Harry lembut dan mengusap rambut Harry.

"Bukan kau yang salah, dear… dan… jangan panggil aku Aunty. Panggil aku _Mom_ dan panggil Lucius _Dad_. Mengerti? Oh… ku dengar kau hidup dengan Severus. Bagaimana kabarnya?"Tanya Narcissa dengan kembali duduk dan menatap Harry.

Harry ikut tersenyum, "_Daddy_ baik-baik saja."Balas Harry.

Lucius menghela nafas dan mulai mengerti keadaan keluarga anaknya Draco yang memang sangat rumit itu.

"Kalian harus segera menikah. Mengerti?"Perintah Lucius. Draco mengangguk dan menatap cincin yang tadi dirinya pakaikan untuk Harry.

"Tentu _Dad_. Secepatnya, Harry akan menjadi milikku."

* * *

><p>Kala itu Ron dan Hermione sedang makan bersama keluarga kecilnya.<p>

"_Dad_, ada surat."Ucap Rose. Rose menyerahkan suratnya pada Ron. Ron mengangguk dan sembari mengunyah makanannya, Ron membuka surat itu.

BRUSSSH!

Ron memuncratkan semua makanan yang tadinya dirinya kunyah, "_WHAT_!?"Ucap Ron tak percaya. Hermione segera merebut surat itu dan ikut membelalakkan matanya, "I-Ini…"Gumam Hermione.

* * *

><p>Di tempat Pansy, Pansy sedang menyapu halamannya dan tiba-tiba sebuah burung pengantar surat mendatanginya, "Eng surat? Dari siapa?"Gumam Pansy dengan membolak-balikkan surat itu. Pansy membuka surat itu dan membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "<em>WHAT<em>!? I-INI!?"

* * *

><p>Blaise dan Theo menikmati pagi yang cerah kala itu dengan anak kembar mereka yang berumur 2 tahun. Theo menganmbil surat yang baru saja datang.<p>

Theo membaca dan menatap surat itu tak percaya, "… B-blaise… i-ini…"

Blaise menatap bingung istrinya yang tiba-tiba gugup itu. Blaise mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Awalnya ekspresi Blaise kaget. Tetapi, setelah itu tersenyum lembut, "Akhirnya…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together with their parents<strong>_

_**Draco Malfoy **_

_**and**_

_**Harry Potter  
><strong>_

_**Request the honor of your presence**_

_**At their marriage**_

_**On Saturday, September, 6**__**th**__**2014**_

_**At nine o'clock in the morning**_

_**Immanuel Church**_

_**London, Inggris**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>REALLY END!<em>**


End file.
